Her choice
by PeetaMellark'sKatniss
Summary: How did Katniss make her choice? fIND OUT


We both sit there, Gale and I waiting for the doctor to come out. Inside is Katniss. Katniss Everdeen, the girl I love and the girl that should be in my arms right now. I sigh. I know I can't blame her for being confused, Gale had been her best friend forever and I had only been there since the games, but I somehow can't help feeling she should pick me. I had been the one there saving her life, wrapping my arms around her when she got her nightmares, holding her when she felt uncomfortable, and loving her since I was 5. I still remember her in the red dress and 2 braids instead of her usual 1. I've walked around the whole building and the only thing I've though of is her. Great, I thought. Now when she chooses Gale I'll be more heart broken then ever. I sigh and walk back. I see that Gale's been sleeping and go and sit across from him. I put my hands in my head and try to sleep. This is the only time I'll be able to anyway.

I had my hands in my head for less then 20 seconds when I hear her. She coughs, or sneezes I don't know which, but I know its her and look up. I see her looking beautiful as usual in her green hospital gown and her straight hair around her shoulders. I can't help my self so I run up to her. When I'm halfway to her I see Gale starting to wake up. You snooze you loose, I think. Then I wrap my arms around her holding her close. She is in shock but wraps her arms around me to. I just hold her until Gale taps my shoulder. I sigh and let her go. Gale's arms wrap around her, then her sisters, then her moms and about every other person in the building. I wait patiently for my turn again knowing I'll only have a couple more chances to hug her. When everybody starts to clear out I go and hug her. This time she wraps her arms around my neck and holds me close. I hate when this happens because it gives me false hope. It makes my heart believe that she loves me. I don't even care anymore, I just hold her and don't let go. Gale taps my shoulder again and I sigh once again. I start to let her go, but she pulls me in closer and holds me tight for a while before she lets go. I feel it again, that hope in my heart and I'm so shocked that I almost fall down. She smiles and Gale blocks her from my view. I know I won't get another turn so I head back to my room.

On my way back I run into the very sober Haymitch.

"Hi," he mutters.

"Hey," I reply sadly. I force a sad smile on my face as he laughs.

"What?" I ask suddenly angry.

"You're sad about Katniss? Dumb boy! You know she can live a 1000 lives and not be good enough for you," he replies laughing.

"Shut up! It's me that doesn't deserve her," I say sadly. I can feel the tears forming. I guess Haymitch can see it because he softens up and says "She loves you Peeta. You out of all people should see that."

"But she doesn't Haymitch! That's why she's going to choose Gale and I'll end up being a drunk like you," I say losing control regretting the words that just came out of my mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

He just laughs again and says "You'll see that I'm right tonight." He winks and that gets me worried.

"What happens tonight?"

"Oh she's hurt and while she was in the hospital she put a capitol medicine that will give her the worst nightmare she has ever had. She will get her pick between you and Gale and there you go," he shrugs like its common sense.

"What? That…that's insane! You can't hurt her like that!" I scream at him.

"See boy I told you she doesn't deserve you," he replies. He gives me a sad look and walks away before I can stop him. I'm full on angry now and I storm back to my room and fall asleep.

I don't wake up until 10 and when I finally do Haymitch comes in.

"It's time," he says with a grin.

"No I refuse!" I scream at him, the anger filling me again.

"Then I hear her scream. Without thinking I run to her. I see Prim, Gale, and her mother. Gale is already in her bed holding her. Great I think. I just lost my only chance with her. I see him crushing his lips against her and I see her calming down. I can't take it anymore. I start to walk away when I hear her push him away. She curls up into a ball and keeps crying. I feel my heartbreaking at her like this. I have never seen her so broken.

"Can I try?' I ask.

"Sure," says Prim. I don't wait for anyone else as I walk over to her bed and get into the sheets with her. I wrap the blanket around us and hold her in my arms. I kiss her head like always and hold her tight.

"Katniss," I whisper. She immediately stops shaking and just freezes. She want to kill me I think, but again she surprises me by pulling me closer.

"Hey," I say. This time she buries herself into my chest and starts breathing normally. I hold her tight as she presses closer and loosens her stiff body. I close my eyes and live in my thoughts. This seems so real, but it can't be. I have Katniss in my arms. Of course I've held her in my arms a lot of times but this seems the most real. I hold her for about an hour before I remember everyone else. I open my eyes and find her sleeping. I smile and look up. Haymitch is drinking again and Prim is sleeping in her mother's lap. Gale is in the corner of the room with the saddest look on his face. They are all watching us along with 10 other people. I see a camera crew filming us and Plutarch Havensbee talking to Johanna and Annie. I don't know what to do so I pull Katniss closer to me and go back to sleep. I have only one nightmare tonight and when I feel her in my arms it all goes away. I sleep in heaven.

It's about 12 o'clock when I wake up and see everyone still there. Most of them are awake and eating breakfast, but Prim and Haymitch are still sleeping. They have moved 8 beds and 5 couches to the room so everyone could sit.

"Good morning sunshine," says Delly. I remember her from home.

"Hi," I mumble. Katniss starts moving in my arms and I think she's having another nightmare so I hold her tightly but she wakes up instead. She sits up and I do the same. Everyone is watching us now. "No nightmares," she says happily. "You?."

"None," I mutter. I can see that she sees that I'm uncomfortable. She knows I'm confused so she wraps her arms around my chest. I'm still confused but I hug her back. She holds me or what seems like a minute or so before I see Gale. He is in on of the beds in the corner looking ready to puke. I know she hates seeing us together. Our hugs crushing his chances. I try to look him in the eyes but he won't even look at me. He looks down sadly and sighs. I feel bad but I'm still confused. Has she chosen me or him? Haymitch pulls us a part and tells her to go back to the hospital. I don't want to let go but I know she has to take her medicine.

I don't see he for the rest of the day. I don't even see her at dinner. I take a shower and go to bed at 8. I'm in shock right now and don't really want to do anything. When Haymitch knocks on the door I tell him to go away.

"Katniss wants you," he says in his drunk voice. Great he's teasing me and he got his hands on liquor. Amazing. I know he's probably lying but I can't take the chance. I unlock the door and follow him. He leads me to Katniss' room and opens the door. I see her drinking tea and her mother, Prim, and Gale are all on the couch waiting. Her face lights up when she sees me. Great, now I'm seeing things.

"Hi," she says.

I smile and reply "Hello." She pats the empty place next to her and I go and sit.

She lays down on her side and she says "Well?" She sees I'm confused and sits up again.

"I can't face the nightmares without you Peeta.," she says. I see the sadness in her face and she reminds me of a scared child. I wrap my arms around her and lay down next to her. She smiles and buries her face in my chest again. I am so confused but I can see that she needs me. Maybe there is hope and maybe one day this will be real for her too. I can feel her shiver so I pull the blanket around us and everybody starts coming in the room to watch us again.

"Why is everyone here Haymitch," I ask.

"Oh we like watching you guys sleep. She actually smiles when she is with you and you whisper her name in your sleep. It's actually quite fascinating," blurts out Johanna. This makes me smile and blush. I close my eyes again when I hear Katniss screaming. I hold her tight and begin to shake her. She is crying when she wakes up and her face makes me forget everything. I kiss her forehead and hold her close to me.

"It's okay," I whisper over and over again. She pulls away from me and looks into my eyes. Her hands cup my face and bring mine closer to hers. Out lips meet and her hands go to my hair. I'm in shock first but then my hands go to her neck and pull her closer to me. I pull away first because I suddenly remember the people. Everyone is looking at us some teary eyed others just smiling. I start blushing beet red and my eyes land on Gale. He looks sad but he's strong. He'll get over her and find somebody else. I know now that she has chosen me. I really don't know why but I don't care. Happiness fills me and I look down at her. I can she she's blushing to but she just goes but and her lips brush against mine again. I hold her close and vow to myself that I will never lose her again.


End file.
